


A Monumental Gift

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mentions of IVF and adoption, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Starting A Family, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: When Helen and Aline unexpectedly ask Alec for something huge, Alec immediately turns to his husband. Alec went in thinking the conversation would go very differently, but as always, Magnus pleasantly surprises him with how great a husband he is.





	A Monumental Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another part of my fav series after some inspiration fell into my hands.

“Welcome to Lightwood & Herondale, what can I do for you?” Jules asked as two women approached her secretary station. 

Helen stepped forward and said quietly, “Yeah, we have an appointment with, uh, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.”

“Of course, Ms. Penhallow and Ms. Blackthorn?” Jules replied as she pulled up Alec’s calendar. She waited for them to confirm it before asking them to take a seat so she could call him. 

Alec made his way down the hall five minutes later and greeted them with a hug. Since their ambulance unit started working on Magnus’ hospital rotation and Alec’s car accident, Helen and Aline had become close friends with the Lightwood-Bane family. 

Once they were seated in Alec’s office, he started off the conversation already having an idea of why they scheduled an appointment with him. “Alright, let’s see what I can find in this housing contract. I’m sorry that you two have to go through all this.” 

Aline and Helen had recently attempted to buy a house after getting married. Aline’s mother offered to pay the down payment on the house as a wedding gift and the realtor essentially took Jia’s money and hasn’t closed the sale. They haven’t heard from the man in a few weeks and they do not have any ownership over the house so the Penhallow family is currently out $30,000.

“Actually, we found a loophole in the agreement with our bank so my mom got her money back. We have found a different place and already put the money down on that house. We close in a few days,” Aline explained with a smile as she took Helen’s hand. 

“Oh, perfect! I’m so glad it’s working out. What can I do for you then?” Alec asked, a little confused as to why they kept the appointment. 

Aline laughed and pulled a court filed document out of her purse. “We filed a civil suit to sue the realtor. We were hoping you would represent us.” 

“I’d be happy to. I have a few private investigators we work with that can look into this guy and we can make sure you get more than enough to settle into your new place,” Alec replied as he looked over their civil documents. 

“We can’t tell you how much we appreciate your help, Alec,” Helen said gratefully. 

“I’m always happy to help friends. I just wish you didn’t have to go through this at all, especially when you are trying to settle down and start a family.” 

Helen and Aline exchanged a nervous smile. “We actually have something else we would like to talk to you about.” 

“Oh, sure, what’s going on?” Alec asked as he set the papers down and turned his full focus towards them. 

Aline squeezed Helen’s hand to support her as she started talking. “So, we’ve talked to you and Magnus about starting a family and how the process went for you two. How stressful adoption had went at first.” Alec nodded which encouraged her to continue. “Well, we have found out that both of us are healthy candidates for IVF so either of us could go through the process to carry a child whenever we are ready.”

“That’s amazing! Congratulations! Have you decided when you are going to start?” Alec replied happily as he came around his desk to hug them. 

Helen and Aline hugged him back with big smiles. “Um, that is actually something we need to talk about...with, uh you.” 

Alec’s smile morphed into confusion as he looked between them. “Oh, okay...are there some legal things that you have to do first?” 

“Actually, we need...Aline and I would like you to be our donor,” Helen explained, trying to remain confident as she watched Alec’s face grow more surprised. 

“Me?” Alec asked softly as he moved to sit down on the couch in his office. 

“Yeah, we can choose someone willing rather than a random person. We know you, your family has similar genetics to Aline, and you are a kind, caring, healthy and intelligent man. All really great qualities that we would like our child to have,” Helen then answered as the women went to sit in the chairs in front of him. 

Alec looked up at them with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “I’m...wow, I’m honored, seriously. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you just said. Truthfully, I want to say yes immediately to help you with this, but I need to talk to Magnus. I just feel like this is something he and I should discuss together before I give you an answer.”

“Absolutely! We understand, we were expecting that answer from you. It’s part of the reason we picked you. All of this speaks to your character,” Aline replied, her tone genuine but firm. 

Alec stood and offered them both another hug. “When do you need an answer?” 

“I mean, we really could do this whenever. There is no set day, but we would like to attempt implantation on my next cycle. We have an appointment set for next Thursday so by then if possible. You would need to come with us also. Magnus is welcome to come too if you decide to do it. If not, we completely understand and we can talk about other options,” Helen answered honestly.

Alec nodded and they exchanged their goodbyes as Alec agreed to get them an answer by the end of the weekend. He walked them out of the office and then went back to his office to process everything.

\---

Later that night after dinner, Magnus and Alec were going through bath time with the kids. Alec was getting Sophia into her pajamas as Magnus helped the boys with their shared bath. Twenty minutes after they got all three kids in bed with stories read and lullabies sang, Magnus grabbed a bottle of wine and waited for Alec in the living room. 

“Darling, what movie do you want to watch?” Magnus asked as he heard Alec shuffle into the room. 

“Um, actually, I need to talk to you about something first,” Alec said nervously as he moved to sit beside his husband. 

Magnus was immediately on edge at hearing Alec’s tone. “Of course, what’s going on? Why are you so anxious, love? It’s just me.” 

Alec nodded with a slight smile. “I know, but I don’t know how you are going to react and I don’t want it to cause problems for us.” 

“I promise you that whatever is happening, we can work through it. You just have to talk to me,” Magnus offered confidently as he took Alec’s hands in his own. 

“Okay, you remember that Aline and Helen asked me to look over their housing contract since they have been having all these problems with the realtor?” Alec started, his voice still laced with nerves. He waited for Magnus’ nod and the encouraging squeeze of his hand before continuing. “Well, they actually wanted to talk to me about something else too. Something that they want me to do for them.” 

“Darling, you are making it sound like they propositioned you for a threesome or something,” Magnus joked with a smirk that quickly faded when Alec’s face grew more nervous. “Ya Tuhan, did they ask you have sex with them?!”

“No! Dios mio, Mags, no. Why would they...okay, just, no,” Alec replied quickly. This conversation was not going the way he intended. “They want to start a family.”

“Alexander, you are not helping your cause right now,” Magnus said, his face still a mix of confusion and shock with a little bit of anger directed towards their friends. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I promise you, they did not ask me to have sex with them. Calm down, please.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Go on.”

“Thank you,” Alec said softly as he leaned over to kiss Magnus’ furrowed brow. “Helen is going to try IVF because they both got approved as healthy candidates. Instead of getting a random donor, they asked if I would do it.”

Magnus’ anger left him with a huge smile taking its place. “That’s wonderful! I’m so happy for them. I’ll be honest though, darling. Why are you so nervous to have this conversation?”

“Well, I told them I had to talk to you about it before I gave them an answer. I didn’t know how you would react,” Alec answered as his nerves returned. 

“My reaction? Why would that matter?” Magnus asked genuinely. 

“What?! Of course your reaction and opinion matter. You are my husband. We make life choices together,” Alec responded, a little offended at Magnus’ question.

“I understand what you are saying, darling, but I want you to understand that this is your choice. I am your partner and I will support whatever you choose, but this is your body,” Magnus explained gently yet firmly. He didn’t want to come across as condescending, but he wanted Alec to know that this wasn’t up to him. 

Alec looked at Magnus as if he had grown another head. “I...this...I want to be a good husband...a good man and include you in something as big as this. This could affect us both, affect our marriage. I had to talk to you.” 

Magnus made closed the small gap between the two of them on the couch before resting his hands on Alec’s chest. “Sayang, you are not a good man. You are not a great man. You are the best man I have ever known. That means I know the second they asked you to do this, you wanted to say yes. And let me say, I cannot appreciate it enough that you wanted to talk it through with me before you answered. However, at the end of the day, this is you, darling. This is your body and your choice and your gift to give. Not ours, not mine, yours. And the only way this could affect our marriage is by bringing us closer together, just as everything else does.”

“My child will be out there without us. No claim to my child, just not caring for them” Alec whispered as he leaned into Magnus’ touch trying to express his frustration without being petulant.

“But it is not your child, Alexander. That child will have two wonderful parents who are Helen and Aline. You will be the donor for their family, not the father. I’m not saying that to be insensitive. I’m just trying to point out that we do have our family, our children to which you are an outstanding father. Our children who adore you and love you just as much as I do. You are going to give Helen and Aline the gift of a family exactly like we have, but you are not signing up to be a father for them. You are giving a gift, that’s all, love,” Magnus answered softly while running his hand through the hair at the base back of Alec’s neck to calm him. 

Alec let his forehead rest against Magnus’ as he closed his eyes and let the silence fill the room for a few minutes until he spoke. “Thank you,” he whispered before taking a deep breath. “Thank you for always knowing what to say.” 

“Thank you for always listening to what I have to say,” Magnus replied with a smile as he continued his motions through Alec’s hair. He leaned in a shared a slow, emotional kiss with his husband before Alec pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Alec let his face rest against Magnus’ shoulder and felt Magnus running his hands up and down his back. “I love you,” Alec said softly after a few minutes of their slow, rocking hug. 

“And I love you,” Magnus replied as he felt Alec press a kiss to his shoulder. He then nudged Alec up so their eyes could meet. “Okay?” 

Alec smiled and nodded before leaning back in for another kiss. “How about we skip the movie and have a bath?” 

“That is a wonderful idea,” Magnus answered as he pulled Alec by the hand towards their bedroom with the bottle of wine in the other. 

\---

Alec and Magnus made their way to the room at the end of the hall where they were directed by the nurse at the desk. Alec knocked on the door and waited for someone to call them inside. When he walked in, he was immediately met with another body throwing themselves into his arms for a hug. 

“Thank you so much for giving us this, Alec. Thank you,” Aline said into his shirt as she hugged him tight. Magnus and Helen both shared a smile and a laugh at their spouses. “Do you want to hold her?” 

“I would love to,” Alec answered softly as he wiped a tear from Aline’s cheek. Helen handed the bundled little girl into Alec’s practiced arms. “What is her name?” 

Aline shared a smile with Helen before answering. “Harper Alexa.”

“Wow, that is beautiful,” Magnus replied as he made his way to Alec’s side after he heard a small gasp from him at hearing the name. He ran his finger along the little girl’s cheek which caused her to open her eyes, identical to Alec’s. Magnus smiled up at his husband to see his reaction. 

Alec looked over at Magnus and whispered quietly, “We need another baby.” 

Helen and Aline laughed at the couple while Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before replying. “We absolutely need another baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ya Tuhan' and 'Dios mio' translate into 'Oh my God' in Indonesian and Spanish respectively.


End file.
